Key of Heart
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Cinta akan menemukan orang yang tepat untuk tinggal. Bila tidak sekarang mungkin nanti. Kris yang tak ingin orang tuanya tahu mengenai kehamilannya melarikan diri ke Korea. Pertemuannya dengan seorang namja yang dipanggilnya Ahjussi akan membuka sebuah kunci kehamilannya. Akankah Kris bertahan atau kembali pada keluarganya?/MinKris/Crack copel/ M-Preg/ Don't Like Don't Read
1. Chapter 1

Hamil? Semua yeoja di dunia ini pasti mengimpikan hal tersebut. Menjadi seorang ibu adalah anugerah terindah di dunia ini. Mengandung janin buah cinta dengan seseorang yang kau sayangi. Kemudian melahirkan malaikat kecil itu ke dunia. Dan semua itu adalah kebahagiaan yang tak terhingga terlebih mendengar tangis pertama sang malaikat.

Wu Yi Fan … namja blasteran Kanada-China. Namja berambut pirang dengan kulit putih pucat. Namja yang baru berusia enam belas tahun dua bulan yang lalu. Namja yang kini tengah mengutuk nasibnya sendiri di dunia ini.

Mengusap perut ratanya perlahan. Merasakan gerakan lembut yang bisa dirasakannya melalui aliran denyut nadinya yang ikut berdetak. Yi Fan tahu ada kehidupan baru di dalam sana. Kehidupan yang tak seharusnya berada di tubuhnya.

Semula bahkan ia tak percaya kalau janin itu hidup dan tinggal di tubuhnya. Terlebih dengan pasti Yi Fan tahu kalau sejak lahir jenis kelaminnya adalah namja. Namja yang tak mungkin hamil. Hanya yeoja yang memiliki rahim dan sel telur yang bisa menghasilkan janin saat bertemu sperma. Seingatnya itu pelajaran di kelas biologinya saat sekolah menengah.

Namun apa yang bisa dikata kalau salah satu kebahagiaan tersebut seorang wanita itu menimpanya. Entah bisa dianggap musibah atau anugerah. Beruntung ukuran perutnya yang masih belum membesar membuatnya tak harus mengarang cerita indah pada keluarganya.

Diusir itu kemungkinan terburuk yang akan didapatkannya dan mungkin dicoret dari keluarga Wu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" bathin Yi Fan bingung, tangan kirinya meremas hasil kesehatannya yang baru saja diambil. Test yang terpaksa dilakukannya saat ketahanan tubuhnya menurun drastis bahkan sering pingsan. Bersyukur dokter itu mau menjaga privasinya dan membiarkan dirinya mengambil keputusan.

"Aku tak mungkin menggugurkanmu," bisik Yi Fan pelan, "kau bahkan tak tahu apa-apa saat ini bahkan saat lahir ke dunia nanti," ujarnya mengusap perutnya sendiri.

Lalu bagaiamana dengan ayah dari sang bayi. Yi Fan tentu berstatus 'ibu' karena dirinya yang mengandung sang bayi.

Yi Fan menggeleng pelan, ia tak bisa mengingat apa pun soal itu. Bahkan kejadian yang membuatnya kehilangan waktu pertamanya. Hanya sakit kepala kuat hingga dunianya yang berputar berada diingatannya. Dan tubuh telanjang di sebuah hotel saat pagi menyapanya.

Berpikir kalau semua akan baik-baik saja, Yi Fan bahkan melupakan pagi terburuk dihidupnya itu. Namun semua berbeda saat hasil malam itu berbuah dengan baik.

"Shim Changmin," ujar Yi Fan pelan. Menatap sebuah kartu nama yang ditemukannya di meja nakas. Tertinggal atau sengaja ditinggalkan. Ingin rasanya ia bertanya pada salah satu sahabatnya yang mungkin tahu siapa, hanya saja mereka pasti menanyainya dengan seribu pertanyaan yang tak dimiliki jawabannya.

"Kita harus pergi."

Putus Yi Fan pada akhirnya. Tak mungkin ia membiarkan kedua orang tuanya bersedih dengan kelainan anaknya. Di satu sisi Yi Fan tak mungkin menggugurkan bayi dikandungannya disisi lain ia tak bisa membuat wajah kecewa terpatri pada keluarganya dengan rasa malu yang begitu dalam.

"Mulai hari ini Yi Fan tak ada hanya Kris. Yi Fan sudah mati. Setidaknya aku akan memastikan kau akan melihat indahnya dunia, Baby."

.

.

Key of Heart

Cast:

EvilDragon aka Shim Changmin & Wu Yi Fan Kris

Genre: Romance/Family

Rated: T

Waning: AU, crack pair(?) gila-gilaan, typo, alur cepat, M-Preg

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

Berniat meneruskan? silahkan…

.

.

Kalau tidak suka tolong beranjak dan menjauh, Mizu gak mau ngotori fict Mizu dengan flame bodoh di fandom ini, Ok^^

.

.

Anda sudah diperingatkan dear

.

.

"Yak Shim Changmin berhenti mengotori kantor ini dengan semua makanan milikmu itu."

"Tenang saja hyung, bukankah ada cleaning service yang akan membersihkannya."

Kepalan tangan namja cantik itu menggeplak kuat namja yang hendak memasukkan makanan kemulutnya. Membuat namja jangkung berwajah kekanankan itu terbatuk-batuk dan menyambar segelas air disisinya.

"Ya hyung. Kau hampir membuatku mati."

"Kau tak akan mati hanya karena tersedak makananan Shim Pabbo Changmin."

Shim Changmin namja jangkung itu memalingkan wajahnya kesal pada hyung cantiknya yang tiba-tiba muncul di kantornya dan membuat acara 'kencan' dengan 'kekasihnya' gagal total. Berniat membalas kelakuan sang namja cantik, otak seorang Shim Changmin sejenak berpikir sebelum akhirnya senyum manis terukir dibibirnya.

"Apa jatah yang diberikan Yunho hyung semalam kurang ya, Jaejoong hyung … sampai kau marah-marah begini? Yah walau kutahu kau tak akan pernah puas bermain dengan beruang besarmu itu, benar bukan?" tanya Changmin santai membuat Jaejoong melemparkan deathglarenya pada mulut Changmin yang seenak udelnya membongkar kegiatan malamnya yang selalu panas bersama sang kekasih.

Namja yang dipanggil beruang besar itu juga alasan Jaejoong berada di sini. Karena tiba-tiba saja Yunho menghilang saat dipagi hari ia membuka mata, padahal pagi adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan sex—morning sex mereka.

"Yunho hyung sedang ke daerah Busan hyung, appa memintanya untuk mengecek proyek perumahan di sana."

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan saat niat usil Changmin menghilang melihat wajah sendu Jaejoong. Lagi pula kekasihnya sudah menunggu untuk dinikmati. Daripada mengurusi hyungnya yang terserang malarindu lebih baik bercumbu dengan makanan ini bukan.

"Min …"

"…."

"Changmin …"

"…"

"Ya, foodmonster dengarkan kalau aku berbicara."

Changmin segera menelan makanannya sebelum berbicara atau mungkin berteriak pada Jaejoong.

"Apa?"

"Kau tak berniat memiliki kekasih?"

Changmin terdiam sesaat Jaejoong melontarkan pertanyaan untuknya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tertarik."

"Kau tidak normal y?"

"Ya Hyung aku ini masih normal, masih suka gadis-gadis cantik hanya saja aku belum menemukan yang cocok untukku itu saja."

"Kucarikan?"

"Tidak perlu, yang ada kau malah mencarikan namja untukku."

Jaejoong tergelak mendengar penuturan Changmin. Bocah evil yang selalu bisa menebak niat usilnya. Walau berstatus kekasih hyung Changmin dan namja yang selalu dipanggilanya bocah evil itu Jaejoong sudah menganggap Changmin seperti adik kandungnya. Terlebih usia Changmin yang tak terlalu jauh darinya—23 tahun—berjarak tiga tahun darinya—26 tahun.

"Kucarikan uke imut deh."

"Tidak tertarik."

"Namja cantik."

"Tidak."

"Namja manis."

"Kubilang tidak, ya tidak hyung."

"Namja cantik, putih, baik, mpreg?"

"Ya hyung. Kau benar-benar berniat membuatku belok seperti kalian? Tidak akan pernah. Lagi pula tak ada namja yang bisa hamil hyung di dunia ini. Kalau ada aku pasti menikahinya."

Jaejoong tertawa mendengarnya, "ya … ya … aku kan hanya bercanda Min, siapa tahu kan suatu hari nanti ada namja yang datang padamu menyerahkan seorang bayi dan berkata itu adalah anakmu, wah pasti menabjukan bukan?"

Changmin hanya menggeleng melihat Jaejoong yang berada di dunia nya sendiri. Membuat tumpukan map di meja kerjanya malah terlihat lebih menyebalkan terlebih makanan miliknya mulai habis.

"Ah tapi tak mungkin, kau bahkan belum pernah make love dengan siapa pun bukan?"

Changmin terpaksa melempar salah satu bantal duduk di dekat sofa duduknya menghentikan celotehan seorang Kim Jaejoong pada dirinya.

"Berhenti memikirkan apa pun yang ada diotaknya hyung. Kalau kau mengingkan bayi kau bisa meminta Yunho hyung membuatkannya untukmu."

Bukannya berhenti Jaejoong malah semakin mentertawakan dongsaeng kecilnya. Kekesalannya pada sang kekasih menguap begitu saja. Adu mulut dengan Changmin memang obat ampuh untuk rasa bosannya.

"Tapi aku rasanya pernah kok make love dengan seseorang hyung—"

Dan pernyataan akhir Changmin sukes membuat Jaejoong terdiam.

"Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak hyung. Hanya saja sepertinya aku mabuk berat dan tak mengingatnya, semoga yeoja yang kutiduri tidak hamil."

"Che, yakin sekali kau meniduri yeoja, bagaimana kalau namja?"

"Berarti aku aman. Karena namja tak mungkin hamil. Sekarang keluar dari ruanganku hyung, kau membuatku tak bisa bekerja," ujar Changmin mendorong Jaejoong keluar dari ruangannya.

"Ya! Changminie kau belum menceritakan kejadiannya."

Blam

Pintu ruangan Changmin tertutup dengan sempurna menyisakan teriakan dan gedoran Jaejoong di luar sana.

"Mian hyung akau berbohong. Aku memang tak mengingat apa yang terjadi. Tapi aku tak mungkin melupakan wajah tidurnya pagi itu. Cantik."

.

.

.

"Kris!"

Seorang namja berambut pirang tampak menjulurkan kepalanya dari jendela kamar apartemennya. Melihat seorang namja lainnya yang menenteng sebuah paper bag dan tersenyum padanya.

"Naiklah Lay. Kurasa Suho akan pulang sebentar lagi."

Namja bernama Lay itu tersenyum manis lalu berlari naik menelusuri tangga menuju salah satu kamar yang dihuni kekasihnya dan temannya.

"Aku tahu, Suho yang memintaku mengantarkan susu ini untukmu," ujar Lay sesaat ia sampai di atas dan langsung menuju dapur—membuatkan susu untuk teman sekamar kakasihnya.

"Apa restoran sedang ramai? Maaf aku benar-benar tak bisa masuk. Tubuhku lemas."

"Tenang saja, Suho membawa bala bantuan kok," ujar Lay sembari memberikan susu yang baru saja dibuatnya pada Kris.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Kris?" tanya Lay duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang tengah dengan Kris yang duduk di hadapannya. Melirik kecil pada perut Kris yang sedikit menggemuk.

"Dia baik-baik saja." Kris mengelus pelan perutnya. Janin yang kini berusia empat bulan diperutnya.

"Boleh aku menyentuhnya?"

Kris mengangguk kecil.

"Dia bergerak Kris." Lay tersenyum senang merasakan pergerakan kecil dari perut Kris. Matanya meneduh saat melihat wajah bahagia Kris. Jauh di dalam hati Lay bersyukur Kris baik-baik saja. Bertemu namja itu dua bulan yang lalu sungguh sangat mengenaskan. Namja itu terlihat pucat bahkan bayi dikandungannya hampir keguguran.

Bayi.

Lay dan Suho dan pulang berkencan dan menemukan Kris di tepi jalan sungguh tak menyangka kalau namja itu sedang hamil. Bahkan dokter yang memeriksa Kris tak bisa mengatakan tidak namun tak tahu bagaimana. Namun Kris benar-benar mengandung.

Kris. Berasal dari China. Namja itu mengatakan kalau sedang berlibur ke Korea namun baik ia maupun Suho tak mempercayainya—melihat bagaimana wajah itu selalu terlihat menyedihkan di malam hari menatap ke langit—namun Lay dan Suho tak memaksanya hanya memaksa Kris untuk tinggal bersama saja yang bisa mereka lakukan.

"Hoeekkk …"

Lay tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara muntahan dari kamar mandi. Entah sejak kapan Kris menghilang dan berada di sana.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kris?"

"Aku pulang."

Suara Suho yang masuk ke dalam menghentikan jawaban Kris, mengusap sudut bibirnya, namja China itu pergi masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Perutnya benar-benar tak enak.

"Apa Kris masih muntah-muntah?" tanya Suho mendekati kekasihnya, ia baru saja pulang dari restoran milik mereka.

"Iya, kurasa bukan hanya karena bayinya. Kris pasti sedang stress entah apa yang ada dipikirannya. Kuharap ia baik-baik saja."

Suho mengusap pelan helai rambut kekasihnya dan tersenyum kecil, "kita hanya bisa menunggu Kris untuk berbagi. Setidaknya memastikan Kris baik-baik saja dari jauh itu sudah cukup untuk kita."

"Kau benar," jawab Lay pelan lalu menarik tangan Suho menuju ruang depan. Sejenak mereka membiarkan Kris sendiri setidaknya Kris harus sadar kalau ada orang-orang yang masih peduli padanya. Bukan hanya menanggungnya seorang diri.

.

.

.

Malam ini masih sama seperti malam sebelumnya. Malam yang sama sejak Kris menginjakkan kaki di negeri gingseng ini. Bersyukur sedikit tabungannya cukup. Melarikan diri dari China ke Korea di tengah malam. Hanya berharap menyembunyikan dirinya hingga satu tahun ke depan. Setidaknya hingga janin di kandungannya lahir ke dunia.

Kris bersyukur bertemua pasangan SuLay itu. Keduanya begitu baik padanya walau pada orang baru seperti dirinya.

Manik milik Kris masih menatap ke atas langit—kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya. Walau sulit Kris akan berjuang untuk tetap hidup. Dan bila mungkin ia akan kembali bila waktunya tiba.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi ingin es krim?" bathin Kris bingung. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu. Tak mungkin ia membangunkan Suho di kamar sebelah hanya untuk memintanya membelikan keinginannya.

"Baby, sabar ne … tunggu sampai pagi saja yah?"

Seakan bayinya bisa berbicara Kris mencoba menenangkan sang janin yang kelihatannya tak mau tahu dan tetap memaksa Kris.

"Aishhhh … bagaimana ini?"

Menyambar jaket tebal miliknya Kris berjalan keluar dengan perlahan. Seingatnya ada mini market dua puluh empat jam di belokan jalan.

Angin yang berhembus terasa sangat dingin untung saja jaket yang digunakan Kris sedikit menghangatkannya terlebih jaket itu bisa menyembunyikan ukuran tubuhnya. Memeluk tubuhnya erat Kris berjalan seorang diri di tengah malam.

Senyum terukir dibibirnya saat menemukan sebuah mini market yang masih terbuka. Dan manik miliknya semakin berbinar saat menemukan berbagai macam es krim dalam berbagai ukuran. Namun hanya sekotak es krim dengan tiga rasalah yang menjadi incarannya.

Tangan Kris baru saja akan meaih sekotak es krim berwarna cerah itu saat tangan lainnya sudah terlebih dulu mendapatkannya.

"Kau mau ini?" tanya namja itu mengacungkan kotak es krimnya.

"Tidak."

Mengambil es krim lainnya Kris berlalu meninggalkan namja yang masih menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

'Dia disini?' bisik namja itu yang masih memperhatikan Kris di depan kasir hingga keluar dari mini market.

Tersadar, namja tinggi itu membawa sekotak es krim yang diinginkan Kris juga sekeranjang makanan yang hendak dibelinya ke kasir. Terburu-buru dan mengejar Kris yang berbelok dan menghilang di tikungan.

.

.

.

"Hah … padahal aku menginginkan es krim tadi," ujar Kris. Ternyata alih-alih pulang ke apartemennya Kris melajukan kakinya hingga duduk di sebuah taman tak jauh dari mini market tadi.

Matanya menatap nanar sekotak es krim pisang ditangannya. Padahal bukan ini yang diinginkanya. Namun tak mungkin ia mengiyakan dan meminta es krim yang berada di tangan orang lain. Sehingga ia asal sambar saja tadi.

"Aku merindukan mereka," bisik Kris pelan. Menerawang jauh pada keluarganya yang berada di China. Seandainya saja tidak ada bayi ini mungkin ia bisa tertawa dan menikmati hangatnya keluarga.

Keluarga Kris adalah keluarga yang bahagia, dimana ia punya seorang ayah yang berprofesi di pemerintahan namun tak pernah sekali pun tn. Wu melupakan keluarganya bahkan lelaki itu selalu menyempatkan diri melihat perkembangan anak-anak mereka. Ibu Kris hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa, namun ny. Wu sangat menyayangi dirinya dan adik kecilnya. Entah bagaimana perasaan mereka tak menemukan Kris dan mendapati putra sulung mereka menghilang dari rumah.

Titik air mata mengalir di pipi putih Kris. Sangat. Dirinya benar-benar merindukan mereka. Walau disini ia memiliki Suho dan Lay namun bagaimana pun juga Kris hanyalah seorang anak yang masih berumur enam belas tahun bahkan usianya belum legal untuk menyentuh alkohol.

Selama ini Kris hanya bisa menangis di dalam hati. Tak mungkin ia memperlihatkan kerapuhannya. Karena pada awalnya ini adalah keputusannya sendiri.

"Mian ne, mungkin saat kau lahir nanti aku harus menyerahkanmu pada orang lain." Kris sadar ia tak mungkin membesarkan anak diperutnya seorang diri dan tak selamanya ia bisa bergantung pada SuLay.

"Seandainya saja aku bisa menemukan appamu, baby."

"Ternyata kau di sini."

Sontak Kris menaikkan wajahnya, dan menemukan namja yang 'mengambil' es krimnnya tadi ada dihadapannya.

"Ini."

Kris hanya menatap bingung pada namja yang menyodorkan kotak es krim padanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Wajahmu seakan ingin menangis hanya karena ini, kupikir kau benar-benar menginginkannya."

"Aku tak mau ahjussi."

"Ya. Apa yang katakan. Apa wajahku setua itu hingga kau memanggilku begitu. Panggil aku hyung."

"Wajahmu memang menipu tapi siapa tahu kau hanyalah ahjussi-ahjussi mesum."

Perkataan telak Kris seakan masuk dan menusuk dadanya, 'yah sedikitnya benar, sih.' Bathinnya.

"Sudah ambil." Namja itu meletakkan es krim miliknya di atas es krim Kris di pangkuannya, "dan panggil aku hyung."

"….."

"Apa yang anak kecil lakukan di tengah malam jam segini?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Ya kau ini benar-benar tak ada sopannya ya?"

"Apa aku harus sopan pada orang aneh yang tiba-tiba mendekatiku, memberikan es krim dan sekarang ingin tahu urusanku?"

Namja tinggi yang memakai jas hitam itu menarik surai hitam rambutnya frustasi menghadapi kelakukan namja yang diketahuinya pasti berumur lebih muda darinya.

Namun raut kesalnya berganti senyum kecil melihat namja brunette dihadapannya yang sedang menyendok es krim yang diberikannya. Apa lagi melihat senyuman namja cantik itu.

'Sudah kuduga kau benar-benar cantik kalau begini.'

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Kris kesal, "ini milikku kau tak boleh memintanya," ujar Kris membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi namja yang dipanggilnya ahjussi itu. Bibirnya masih asyik menikmati es krim.

"Aku tahu, dan aku tak menginginkannya. Hanya saja makanmu berantakan," ujarnya lembut membersihkan sudut bibir Kris yang belepotan es krim dengan sapu tangan. Membuat sang empunya tak berkedip hingga beberapa detik.

"Ya jangan menyentuhku." Kris menepis tangan namja tersebut matanya menyalang marah pada siapa pun yang seenaknya menyentuhnya.

"Mian. Aku tak sengaja. Ya sudah jangan pulang terlalu malam." Namja itu bergerak memberi jarak dari Kris, tangannya mengusap surai pirang milik Kris, "aku pergi dulu … sampai jumpa Yi Fan."

Kris terdiam bahkan tangannya tak lagi menyendokkan es krim. Keinginannya makan es krim hilang sudah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kris bingung saat jantungnya berdetak kencang bahkan ada perasaan aneh menyebar di sekujur tubuhnya, maniknya memperhatikan namja jangkung itu meninggalkannya dengan mobil metalik hitam.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tahu namaku?"

.

.

.

A/N:

HAnya sebuah oneshoot yang terpaksa Mizu bagi 2 karena kepanjangan. Ini FF buat yang ngereq m-pres MinKris kemarin. Semoga suka ne^^


	2. Chapter 2

Key of Heart

Cast:

EvilDragon aka Shim Changmin & Wu Yi Fan Kris

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Family

Rated: T

Waning: AU, crack pair(?) gila-gilaan, typo, alur cepat, M-Preg

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

Berniat meneruskan? silahkan…

.

.

Kalau tidak suka tolong beranjak dan menjauh, Mizu gak mau ngotori fict Mizu dengan flame bodoh di fandom ini, Ok^^

.

.

Anda sudah diperingatkan dear

.

.

Kris menutup telinganya mendengar ceramah Lay yang baru saja datang dan langsung menyeretnya ke ruang tengah.

"Kris-ssi apa kau tahu apa kesalahanmu, hah? Kau menghilang ditengah malam dan baru pulang menjelang pagi?"

Kris hanya menutup telinganya jengah, mendengar ceramahan season II sejak ia pulang tadi. Walau tak sepanjang Lay namaun Suho berhasil memojokkannya tadi pagi dan membuatnya merasa bersalah. Hanya saja ia tak mau mereka mengetahui semuanya. Dan sekarang kekasih teman sekamarnya itu tengah melanjutkan memarahinya.

"Kami benar-benar khawatir Kris. Apa kau tahu kalau aku dan Suho mencarinya sejak jam 2 pagi tadi?"

"Mian Lay … sudah membuat kalian khawatir. Lain kali aku akan bilang kalau hendak keluar."

"Tidak boleh, kau harus meminta kami menemanimu jika ingin keluar, mengerti?"

"Hah?"

"Bergantunglah pada kami sedikit Kris. Jangan menyimpannya seorang diri, bukankah kita teman?"

Kris menatap Lay tak percaya, matanya melirik kecil Suho yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dan namja itu tersenyum padanya.

"Baby, lain kali kau harus memarahi umma mu ne kalau dia ingin keluar seorang diri ya?"

Seakan menjawab elusan yang diberikan Lay di perut Kris, bayi itu menendang dengan keras.

"Ya siapa yang umma, aku akan menjadi appanya, Lay."

Lay tertawa mendengarnya, rasanya lucu melihat wajah Kris yang memerah marah. Namja itu memang tak pernah memanggil ia dan Suho hyung walau kenyataannya usia mereka berbeda lima tahun lagi pula ia tak keberatan.

"Mana ada appa yang hamil, Kris."

Perkataan Suho yang mendukung ulah usil kekasihanya semakin membuat Kris menekuk wajahnya.

"Aku appanya titik. Dan selamanya aku akan menjadi appanya." Terdiam Kris baru menyadari kata-katanya bukannya ia berniat memberikan bayi itu pada orang lain nanti dan kembali ke China.

"Kenapa Kris?"

Kris menggeleng, "aku baik-baik saja, kalian tak ke restoran hari ini?"

"Tidak. Aku meliburkan restoran tadi karena kupikir kau menghilang dan berniat mencarinmu."

"Mian ne."

"Sudahlah tak apa, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita ke dokter, bukankah kau belum pernah melakukan USG Kris?"

"Tapi?"

"Sudahlah. Hari ini kami akan full menemanimu."

"Gomawo." Kris tersenyum kecil pada SuLay yang balas memeluknya. Bagaimana pun juga bagi Suho dan Lay, Kris sudah mereka anggap adik kecil mereka.

"Kau harus menjaganya dengan baik Kris."

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap heran pada Changmin yang sedari dua jam yang lalu tersenyum bodoh bahkan namja jangkung itu tak menyadari kalau Jaejoong sudah masuk ke ruangannya dan memperhatikan tingkahnya.

"Yun … apa dongsaengmu mulai gila?" bisik Jaejoong pelan pada Yunho yang juga ikut bersamanya.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja, mungkin Changmin lagi sedang mendapatkan kiriman makanan dari umma. Kau tahu hanya itu yang pastinya bisa membuat bocah itu tersenyum bahagia seperti itu."

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dan mengikuti Yunho ke ruang sebelah yang merupakan ruangan Yunho yang tersekat kaca dari ruangan Changmin.

"Tapi Yun … memangnya ada ya makanan bernama Yi Fan?" tanyanya lagi pada Yunho saat mendengar nama yang terbisik dari bibir Changmin dan hanya ditanggapi oleh wajah bingung dari sang kekasih.

.

.

.

"Huwaaaa … baby itu ternyata sekecil ini yah?" tanya Lay melihat cetakan USG milik Kris ditangannya.

"Kau beruntung Kris memilikinya. Bahkan banyak yeoja yang tak bisa memiliki anak padahal mereka sangat menginginkannya."

"Itu benar, bahkan aku juga menginginkannya. Hah … tapi itu tak mungkin," ujar Lay sedih dengan Suho yang mengusap punggungnya pelan.

Kris hanya memasang wajah datarnya mendengar obrolan Suho dan Lay. Tekadnya untuk menunggu bayi itu lahir dan memberikannya pada orang lain sudah bulat. Mungkin ia bisa memberikan bayinya pada Suho dan Lay dan ia bisa melanjutkan hidupnya di China seperti semula. Meraih impiannya sebagai seorang penyanyi dan berada di panggung besar suatu saat ini.

"Kalau kau menginginkannya … aku akan memberikan bayiku nanti pada kalian hyung."

Suho dan Lay berhenti melangkah dan berbalik badan berhadapan langsung dengan Kris.

"Apa maksudmu Kris?"

Kris tersenyum kecil, "aku akan pergi hyung. Setelah bayi ini lahir dan aku akan memberikannya pada kalian bagaimana?"

Buagh

Suho meninju rahang Kris hingga namja blasteran itu terduduk di tanah. Bahkan teriakan dari Lay tak menghentikannya untuk menghajar wajah Kris.

"Kau apa maksudmu?" Suho menarik kerah baju Kris menyalang marah pada namja brunette yang malah tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi hyung, aku harus pulang. Aku hanya berjanji pada diriku untuk tidak menggugurkannya hyung bukan mengasuhnya."

"Hentikan Suho!" Lay menahan tangan Suho yang hendak melayang ke wajah Kris lagi. Namja itu menarik kekasihnya menjauhi Kris. Menggeleng pelan dan memeluk erat lengan tangan Kris.

"Che! Terserah kau saja Kris."

Lay mendekati Kris dan mengusap kepalanya pelan, "maafkan Suho ne, semua ada di tanganmu sendiri Kris. Suho hanya kecewa padamu. Awalnya ia berpikir kau benar-benar anak yang penyayang. Melarikan diri dari China hanya untuk melahirkan bayimu. Dia senang seakan menemukan adiknya yang dulu memilih bunuh diri ketimbang melahirkan bayinya."

Mata Kris terbelalak mendengar cerita Kris terlebih saat Lay mengatakan kalau Suho menyelediki latar belakang Kris. Mereka tahu siapa Kris sebenarnya. Putra sulung salah satu rektorat tinggi di China—Tn. Wu.

"Kami menyayangi. Namun kami tak berhak memutuskan apa pun untuk hidupmu. Kami tahu mengapa kau melakukan semuanya. Hanya saja pikirkan kebahagianmu sedikit. Bayimu berhak mendapatkan kasih sayang orang tuanya."

"A—aku tak tahu hyung. Aku tak akan bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik untuknya. Tak akan bisa."

"Kami tahu. Kau masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi orang tunggalnya. Kau tak mau merepotkan siapa pun—orang tuamu juga kami."

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan hyung?"

"Hanya kau yang tahu. Mungkin kau bisa dengan mencari tahu siapa ayah dari bayimu Kris."

Itu benar, Kris tak akan seorang diri. Bila ia bisa menemukan siapa ayah bayinya. Mungkin saja mereka bisa menemukan jalan yang lain. Jalan yang tak akan menimbulkan luka untuk siapa pun.

"Pikirkan semua baik-baik. Keputusan ada ditanganmu." Lay menarik tangan Kris berdiri menggandengnya mendekati Suho. Dan menarik keduanya yang masih terdiam untuk pulang ker rumah, ke apartemen mereka.

"Tenanglah semua akan baik-baik saja, dan kau sayang minta maaf pada Kris untung baby juga tak apa-apa," ujar Lay mencubit kecil tangan kekasihnya. Melihat keduanya tatapan Kris kembali meneduh.

'Apa kita bisa menemukan appa baby?'

.

.

.

"Ya kau bocah tak sopan itu!"

Kris mengerutkan dahinya saat seorang pelanggan di restoran Suho meneriakinya.

"Ah … ahjussi aneh … apa kabar?" tanya Kris datar sembari memasukkan pesanan namja itu ke dalam kotaknya. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan menyelidik yang diarahkan padanya.

"Kau sedang sakit ya?"

"Siapa?" tanya Kris balik.

"Tentu saja kau, memangnya ada orang yang mengenakan jaket setebal itu di siang hari yang terik begini?" ujar Changmin, 'dan aku selalu melihatmu mengenakan jaket tebal begitu,' sambungnya di dalam hati.

Kris melihat pakaiannya. Jaket tebal yang dipadukan dengan jean longgar.

"Tidak aku hanya ingin saja."

"Dasar bocah aneh."

"Kau yang aneh ahjussi jangkung."

"Panggil aku hyung … umurku baru 23 tahun tahu."

"Lalu apa bedanya? Kau tetap lebih tua dariku."

Namja itu tak lagi menyahuti perkataan Kris. Matanya lebih asyik memperhatikan bagaimanan Kris memasukkan semua pesananya ke dalam satu kantong besar dengan wajah dingin.

"Semuanya 15 ribu won."

Namja itu memberikan uang pada Kris namun belum sempat Kris menerimanya tiba-tiba saja namja itu berlari keluar menimbulkan tanda tanya di kepala Kris.

"Kenapa Kris?" tanya Suho yang sedar tadi berdiri tak jauh dari Kris—dan sedang melayani pelanggan.

"Tidak ada, hanya namja aneh saja," jawab Kris santai.

Kris menatap heran pada namja yang baru saja menghilang dan sekarang tiba-tiba datang dihadapannya. Tubuhnya penuh keringat.

"Ini untukmu."

Kris menatap heran pada sebuah bungkusan yang kini ada dihadapannya. Sebuah kotak yang sama dengan—es krim?

"Ini uang makananku. Sampai jumpa lagi Yi Fan."

Kris tak tahu harus mengatakan apa saat namja aneh yang dipanggilnya ahjussi itu malah pergi seenaknya setelah meninggalkan sekotak es krim yang sama seperti malam pertemuan mereka.

'Aku kan tidak sedang mengidam lagi,' bathin Kris.

"Kau mengenal dia Kris?" tanya Suho mendekati meja kasir dimana Kris berdiri. Namun hanya gelengan pelan yang didapatkan dari namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Aku tak menyangka kau bisa mengenal salah satu pemilik Jung Corp itu?"

"Maksud hyung?"

"Namja yang barusan itu namanya kalau tak salah Shim Changmin putra bungsu Jung Corp, namun ia tak pernah menggunakan nama Jung dan menggunakan marga Shim ibunya. Aku sering melihatnya di majalah yang dibaca Lay."

Tubuh Kris sontak bergetar hebat, hanya mendengar nama Shim Changmin.

'Mungkinkah … mungkinkah itu orang yang sama?'

"Kris? … Kris … kau baik-baik saja?" Suho mengguncang tubuh Kris cepat. Khawatir dengan keadaan namja itu yang seakan tidak sadarkan diri.

Menepis tangan Suho, Kris segera keluar dan berlari menuju apartemennya. Tak dipedulikannya rasa sakit karena ia lupa mengenakan sandalnya. Menobrak pintu kamarnya dan berlari ke kamarnya. Kris mengobrak-abrik kotak kecil yang berada di bawah tempat tidurnya. Mencari benda berwarna silver yang sudah tak tersentuh sejak kedatangannya ke Korea.

Lampu display handphone tersebut berkedip ratusan kali menandakan banyaknya pesan dan panggilan yang pernah masuk.

Mengacuhkan semua itu Kris mendial sebuah nomor yang seharusnya bisa menjadi kunci kehidupannya saat ini. Sesuatu yang seharusnya dilakukannya sejak awal.

"Halo …"

"_Yi Fan kaukah itu?"_

"Ne—"

"_Yah naga kemana saja kau selama ini apa kau tak tahu kalau semua orang mencemaskanmu. Orang tuamu bahkan akan mengirimkan intel untuk mencarimu. Bahkan seisi China sudah diobrak-abriknya."_

"Xiu … bisakah kau diam sebentar. Aku tak bisa bertanya."

"_Ya …"_

"Apa kakakmu mengenal seseorang bernama Shim Changmin? Seorang namja Korea dan sepertinya dia hadir pada pesta pernikahannya."

"_Yah naga … kau seharusnya menanyakan orang tuamu sebelum menanyakan orang lain."_

"Nanti … aku pasti pulang Xiu. Hanya saja kumohon tolong aku."

Tak ada suara dari seberang sana, Kris yakin sahabat baiknya itu sedang terdiam. Terheran dengan sifatnya yang tak biasa mungkin.

"_Akan kutanyakan nanti pada gege saat ke rumahnya nanti. Dan kuharap kau menceritakan semuanya padaku, Yi Fan."_

"Sankyu Xiu. Tolong katakan pada orang tuaku. Aku akan pulang tiga bulan lagi—"

"_Apa maksudmu—"_

Belum sempat suara diseberang sana membantah ucapannya. Kris menutup handphone yang tak pernah disentuhnya lagi itu cepat. Tak ingin Xiu Min sahabat baiknya di China menginterogasinya lebih jauh. Air matanya semakin jatuh melihat seisi pesan yang dikirimkan ke handphonenya. Ibunya yang sampai jatuh sakit karena kepergiaannya, ayahnya yang hampir mengirim inteligen untuk mencarinya. Bahkan adiknya yang terlalu merindukanya.

Berbagai kenangan keluarga bahagia itu berputar dikepala Kris, saat ayah, ibu dan adiknya berada di satu meja makan tertawa bersamanya. Namun bayang itu pecah berganti dengan pemandangan hotel waktu itu, saat semua jalannya berubah. Sebuah bayang kasat mata membentuk wajah namja yang dua kali ditemuinya, namja ahjussi berwajah kekanakan.

"Baby … mungkinkah dia appamu?" Kris mengelus perut perutnya yang tak tertutup jaket. Perut rata yang kini tampak menonjol yang selalu disembunyikannya dengan jaket tebal. Usia kandungannya sudah melewati enam bulan itulah mengapa Kris menjanjikan waktu tiga bulan.

"Kris apa yang terjadi?"

Suho yang baru saja masuk—menyusul Kris kembali—menatap heran pada namja yang tengah terduduk di lantai bersandar pada dinding di sebelah kiri kamarnya.

"Mian hyung … aku baik-baik saja." Kris menghapus bekas air matanya cepat sebelum Suho melihatnya.

Suho menyentil dahi Kris, "kau membahayakan bayimu sendiri dengan ulahmu Kris. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada bayimu?" cerca Suho, sepertinya Suho sudah melupakan perdebatan mereka waktu itu bahkan ia sempat mendiamkan Kris beberapa waktu.

"Hyung, bayiku nanti tak akan kehilangan kasih sayang orang tuanya. Dia pasti mendapatkannya."

Suho mengusap surai pirang Kris berpikir kalau Kris sudah mengambil keputusan akan membesarkan bayinya. Namun semua salah saat sebuah pesan multimedia yang baru saja masuk ke handphone Kris akan membuat Suho kecewa pada akhirnya.

'Ternyata benar dia.'

.

.

.

"Hyung … menurutmu bagaimana kalau aku memiliki kekasih?"

Tangah Yunho terhenti memasukkan minuman dimulutnya mendengar pernyataan adik kesayangannya.

"Kau bercanda Chagmin? Pabrik makanan mana lagi yang kau ambil alih?" tanya Yunho enteng.

Changmin melempar sebuah bungku snack yang sedang dipegangnya pada Yunho yang dengan mudah dihindarinya malah snack itu tertangkap di tangan Jaejoong yang muncul di belakang Yunho—dari arah dapur.

"Dasar beruang jelek."

"Ya Min beruangku tidak jelek," bantah Jaejoong cepat. Namja cantik itu menggeplak kepala Changmin memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada kekasih hyungnya itu.

"Hyung ingat dengan namja yang kuceritakan saat di China waktu itu?"

Yunho sejenak berpikir sebelum namja tampan itu mengangguk, "namja blonde yang pernah kau tiduri itu?"

"Ya hyung bukan kutiduri aku tak sengaja … aku mabuk saat itu."

"Sama saja."

"Siapa Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong heran dengan perdebatan dua Jung dihadapannya.

"Monster food itu meniduri anak dibawah umur saat pesta salah satu klien di China dan parahnya lagi dia meninggalkannya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa."

"Itukah salahmu hyung kau memintaku pulang jam 5 pagi, apa kau lupa beruang jelek."

"Ya Min, beruangku tampan," protes Jaejoong untuk kesekian kali. Namja cantik itu tampak bergelayut mesra pada tubuh Yunho walau sang empunya malah menikmati kue yang dibuat BooJaenya.

"Namja itu ada di Korea hyung."

"Mwooo?"

"Aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya hyung—dua kali."

"Min jangan-jangan dia menyusulmu ke mari karena kau sudah menghamilinya," ujar Jaejoong tertawa berniat menjahili Changmin lagi.

"Yah hyung dia namja dan aku sendiri sudah memastikannya, bahkan dia memiliki benda yang sama denganku," cicit Changmin pelan yang malah membuat tawa Jaejoong semakin keras.

"Kupikir kenapa kau tak mau kucarikan kekasih ternyata sudah punya … bahkan dia namja. Kau berbohong Changminie," ujar Jaejoong lagi.

"Berisik hyung. Aku sudah meninggalkan kartu namaku seharusnya dia tahu siapa aku bukan?"

Plak

Jaejoong kembali dengan sadisnya menggeplak kepala Changmin untuk kesekian kali, "kau pikir semua orang mengenalmu Jung Changmin? Apa lagi kau selalu menggunakan marga Shim di kartu namamu mana mungkin namja itu mengenalmu."

Changmin merutuk kebodohannya, itu benar kalau Jung sudah terkenal hingga keluar negeri. Maka Shim adalah marga biasa di Korea terlebih Changmin menggunakan nama 'MAX' untuk cabang perusahaan Jung yang merupakan miliknya.

"A—Aku akan menemuinya langsung hyung," ujar Changmin. 'Pantas saja dia tak menanyakan apa pun padaku, kupikir karena sudah dilupakan tak tahunya hanya karena kebodohanku, pabbo.'

"Bawa dia kemari Min."

"Ne hyung." Changmin hanya menundukkan kepalanya, kemana dia akan mencari Kris.

'Ah benar restoran kemarin,' ingatnya saat Kris menjadi kasir di restoran langganannya.

.

.

.

"Yi Fan tidak bekerja disini?" tanya Changmin heran, padahal ia benar-benar ingat kalau namja yang menerima uangnya kemarin adalah Kris namja yang sudah mencuri hatinya untuk pertama kali.

"Ne. Tidak ada pegawai restoran ini yang bernama Yi Fan."

"Aku benar-benar yakin ada, ah kalau tidak apa kau mengenal seorang namja berambut pirang, berkulit putih, dan dia sering mengenakan jaket tebal."

"Mungkin yang kau maksud adalah Kris. Dia adik pemilik restoran ini."

"Bisa kau panggilkannya untukku?"

Salah satu pegawai Suho itu bergerak menemui bosnya menyampaikan pesan untuk Suho dari Changmin.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu tuan—"

"Changmin. Kau bisa memanggilku begitu."

"Ne Changmin-ssi ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Apa bisa aku bertemu dengan Yi Fan?"

Suho mengerutkan dahinya mendengar nama yang terucap dari bibir Changmin. Nama asli Kris. Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu identitas Kris di sini kecuali orang itu memiliki hubungan dengan Kris dari China.

"Yi Fan? Maaf Changmin-ssi tak ada yang bernama Yi Fan di sini."

"Dia namja yang berada di meja kasir ini saat terakhir kali aku kemari, dan kalau tak salah aku juga melihatmu berbicara dengannya."

"Dia Kris adikku. Bukan Yi Fan. Lagi pula Kris menghilang sejak seminggu yang lalu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maafkan aku Changmin-ssi kurasa ini bukan urusanmu." Suho berbalik meninggalkan Changmin yang masih membatu tak menerima kalau namja yang diinginkannya itu menghilang lagi. Dan kali ini tanpa jejak. Serasa ada lubang menganga dihatinya. Seandainya saja dia langsung memperkenalkan diri pada Yi Fan miliknya. Mungkin saat ini ia bisa bertemu namja itu.

"Dimana kau Yi Fan?"

Suho yang meninggalkan Changmin merasakan hal yang sama, sejak hari dimana Kris berlari dari restoran setelah melihat Changmin adalah hari teakhir Suho melihatnya karena keesokan harinya Kris menghilang dari kamarnya bahkan semua barangnya lenyap termasuk paspor namja itu. Mungkinkah Kris pulang ke China?

.

.

.

3 bulan kemudian di salah satu rumah sakit kecil di Korea.

"Selamat Kris-ssi putramu namja yang tampan."

Kris mencium sayang pada bayi laki-laki yang diberikan padanya sesaat kesadarannya kembali. Namja tampan yang sangat mirip dengan appanya hanya mata dan bibirnya milik Kris.

"Selamat datang ke dunia sayang?"

"Kau yakin Yi Fan?"

Kris mendongakkan matanya pada salah satu namja yang berdiri di depannya, namja yang sejak kemarin menemaninya di rumah sakit. Namja yang sudah payah terbang dari China hanya untuk menjemput Kris.

Kris mengangguk, "Aku yakin Xiu … lagi pula aku tak bisa pulang kalau membawa bayi ini."

"Tapi kau bisa menjelaskanya pada paman dan bibi."

"Tidak." Kris menggeleng, "aku tak bisa membuat malu keluargaku sendiri Xiu, mereka terlalu berharga dan aku tak bisa pergi seenaknya. Aku putra sulung satu-satunya Xiu."

XiuMin namja sahabat baik Kris itu hanya bisa terdiam dan mengikuti kemauan Kris. Bayi itu tak bersalah itulah sebabnya Kris tak bisa menggugurkannya namun Kris tak bisa membesarkannya karena bagaimana pun juga suatu saat nanti semua orang akan tahu identitasnya dan itu akan mencoreng nama baik keluarganya. Keluarga yang terlalu berharga untuk Kris. Dan Kris sudah menceritakan semuanya padanya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan bayi itu?"

"Aku akan menyerahkannya pada appanya. Dia harus bertanggung jawab membesarkan bayi ini."

XiuMin menghambur memeluk Kris. Dia tahu kalau jauh di dalam sana Kris tengah menangis, ibu mana yang tak sedih di pisahkan dari bayi yang berada di kandungannya selama sembilan bulan bahkan darah dagingnya yang tak akan bisa terbantahkan.

"Xiu … bisa kau ambil fhoto kami berdua?" pinta Kris.

XiuMin menghapus air matanya, mengambil ponsel milik Kris dan memotret keduanya. Memotret Kris yang tengah tersenyum bahagia dengan bayi mungil miliknya. Menikmati moment kebersamaannya dengan sang buah hati yang hanya terhitung detik dan menit.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, baby. Umma menyayangi selalu."

.

.

.

Epilog

"Huwaaaa lihat Suho … bayi Kris begitu tampan."

"Kau benar."

Kris dan Suho akhirnya bisa bernapa lega saat sebuah pesan gambar muncul di handphone Lay. Sebuah pesan dari Kris setelah sekian lama menghilang. Pesan untuk mereka disertai fhoto seorag namja blonde dengan bayi berjenis kelamin namja.

"_Untuk Suho hyung dan Lay Hyung. Terima kasih sudah menjagaku sejak berada di sini. Aku bersyukur bertemu dengan kalian. Jeongmal gomawo. Mian karena sudah menghilang tiba-tiba. Ini bayiku tampan bukan? aku belum memberikannya nama kuharap appanya tak akan kebertaan dengan nama yang kupikirkan. Selamat tinggal hyung."_

"Apa Kris menemukan appa bayinya, Sayang?"

"Entahlah aku tak tahu yang terpenting kuharap Kris dan bayinya bisa berbahagia."

"Kau benar."

.

.

.

"Changmin!"

Changmin yang berada di kamarnya berlari turun ketangga saat mendengar teriakan Jaejoong. Sudah lama hyungnya itu tak main ke apartemen barunya. Itu benar sejak tiga bulan yang lalu Changmin memutuskan keluar dari kediaman Jung dan mencari Kris. Namun tak berhasil ditemuinya namja tersebut bahkan ia sampai menghubungi salah satu kliennya di China mereka bahkan mengatakan Yi Fan sudah menghilang sejak sepuluh bulan yang lalu dan masih belum menemuan putra sulung Tn. Wu tersebut.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Aku menemukan ini di depan pintu apartemenmu."

Changmin menatap horor pada keranjang yang di bawa Jaejoong. Keranjang besar seukuran bayi baru lahir.

"Apa isinya hyung?"

"Molla. Ayo kita lihat."

Jantung Changmin serentak berhenti saat membuka penutup keranjang tersebut dan menemukan sesosok bayi laki-laki yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

"Min … kau tidak menghamili anak orang kan? Yunho bisa membunuhmu kalau kau melakukannya," tanya Jaejoong hati-hati.

Manik hitam Changmin menemukan selembar kertas yang terselip di samping tubuh bayi montok itu. Bayi dengan mata jernih, rambut hitam, dan berkulit putih mirip seseorang.

"_Kepada Tn. Shim Changmin. Aku tahu kau pasti terkejut dengan kehadiran bayi ini. Namun bisa kukatakan ini adalah bayimu."_

Changmin segera berlari membawa potongan kertas itu keluar apartemennya.

"_Kewajibanku mengandungnya sudah kulakukan dan sekarang kau yang harus membesarkannya. Awas saja kalau berani membuatnya menangis kubunuh kau nanti._"

Matanya mencari sosok yang mungkin masih berada di sekitar sini. Bahkan Changmin tak ingat menggunakan lift hanya untuk turun ke bawah.

"_Seharusnya kau bertanggung jawab dan bukan melarikan diri lalu meninggalkanku sendiri bahkan saat kau menyadari siapa aku di sini. Kau benar-benar brengsek."_

Namun tak ada seorang pun di depan sana bahkan mobil yang berlalu lalang di depan apartemennya.

"Kemana Kau Yi Fan?"

"_Jangan mencariku. Hanya satu pintaku tolong jaga anak ini dengan baik. Biarkan aku hidup seperti sebelumnya. Kalau kau tak percaya lakukan saja test dna. Aku bahkan menyelidikimu tiga bulan terakhir di sini. Dan kupastikan hanya kau yang membuahiku malam itu. Kau pasti tahu siapa diriku bukan? Selamat tinggal Jung Changmin."_

"Ya Shim Changmin kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendiri?" teriak Jaejoong yang terengah-engah menyusul Changmin ke bawah. Tentu saja susah berlari sambil menggendong bayi begini.

"Dia bayiku hyung, bayiku."

Jaejoong menatap heran pada Changmin yang mengambil paksa bayi digendongannya. Melihat Changmin yang menciumi bayi itu dengan penuh sayang.

"Sepertinya aku kena karma hyung. Kata-katamu menjadi kenyataan."

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya tak percaya, ia menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"Jangan katakan kalau namja yang kau ceritakan itu adalah umma bayi ini?"

"Siapa pun ummanya dia adalah bayiku hyung. Selamat datang di keluarga Jung, Jung MiFan."

.

.

.

"Kita pergi. Jangan memperlihatkan wajah sedihmu itu sekarang naga bodoh." XiuMin menutupi wajah Kris dengan topi miliknya.

Sebenarnya sejak tadi mereka berada di depan apartemen Changmin. Meletakkan bayi yang bahkan belum berumur seminggu di sana. Menyerahkannya pada appanya.

"Aku yakin dia pasti bisa merawat bayi kecil kalian dengan baik."

"Sebentar lagi, Xiu."

XiuMin tak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya bisa menunggu saat Kris melihat untuk terakhir kalinya bayi yang kini berada di tangan sang appa.

"Dia pasti bahagia bukan?"

"Ne."

"Selamat tinggal MiFan. Umma menyayangimu."

Kris dan XiuMin beranjak meninggalkan kawasan apartemen Changmin dengan sebuah mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana. Kris harus kembali dan meneruskan hidupnya seperti sedia kala. Walau akan kembali sama namun sekarang ada satu potong yang kosong di hatinya. Bagaimana pun juga Kris tak akan lagi sama saat ia pernah melahirkan seorang bayi Jung milik Changmin.

'_Selamat tinggal Ahjussi.'_

_._

_._

_._

"Ada apa Min?"

"Tidak hyung. Ayo masuk, aku tak mau anakku kenapa-kenapa."

"Ya Shim Changmin kau belum menjelaskan apa pun padaku!"

.

.

.

"Kita pasti akan menemukan ummamu, Sayang. Sebelum itu bersabarlah ne. Appa akan menjagamu sampai saat itu tiba, tetaplah tersenyum Jung Mifan."

_Ps:_

_Nama bayi ini MiFan, tak keberatan aku memberinya nama? Kurasa Jung MiFan terdengar sangat keren bukan? Besarkan dia dengan kasih sayang kalau tidak aku pasti akan menghantuimu, Ahjussi mesum._

_._

_._

_._

A/N:

Gak ada sekuel dalam waktu dekat ne Chingudeul*digaplok

Mizu mau lanjutin Our story dulu ne ... dan keknya bakal ambil jalur lambat xDD

Jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah review di Still in Love kemarin ne*ketchup readerdeul satu-satu

Special thanks: ekasudaryadi| | anne| askasufa| Kim Eun Seob| Guest| meyminimin| juli constantine| Crimson of Devil| AYUnhomin| OktavLuvJaejoong| | minniechangkyu56| Meyla Rahma| Loli93| Augesteca| Kiryuu Kaitou| Yunho86|

Ketahuan deh pada mesum semua xixixixi ... Our story bakal Mizu lanjut selama bulan puasa jadi NC dan sejenisnya di tunda dulu ya ... rencana mau update estafet tiap minggu semoga bisa^^

Yuk kenalan ama Mizu di Fb **Akise Mizuno**

Ada poster2 MinKris juga kalau ada yang pengen lihat poster ff Mizu silahkan mampir^o^

Pai ... Pai ...

Sampai jumpa di FF MinKris selanjutnya


End file.
